


I'm Cool, but My Wife is Cooler

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Reveal, Human Trafficking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: You're kidnapped the day you find out the gender of your baby.





	I'm Cool, but My Wife is Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: Hi! I was wondering if you would be willing to write a Steve Rogers x reader where they’re married & the reader is taken hostage on a mission but is pregnant & Steve is desperate to get her back with a fluffy ending?
> 
> Requests are open (tumblr: young-and-bitchy / request here).

That morning you found out the gender of your baby… and that afternoon you got kidnapped. Steve was _livid_. He was at the Avengers compound, coming up with a plan of attack, but the only thing he contributed to was pressure and nervousness. 

   “Steve, can you please sit down?” Bucky requested as Steve walked back and forth in the conference room. 

   “No can do.” 

   “She’ll be fine,” Natasha stated. 

   “How can you know that?” Steve asked, worried. 

   “You are aware of the source of her powers, right?” Tony inquired. “And to add the fact that she’s Asgardian.” 

   “You are aware that she’s my wife  _and_  pregnant with our baby, so I’m allowed to be concerned.” 

   “No one’s stating the opposite, Cap, but… she can handle herself very well,” Rhodey added. “Didn’t she take down Wanda once?”  

   “Yeah, she’s a beast.” 

   Steve put his hands on the wooden table and clenched his hands so hard his fingers pierced it, startling everyone on the table except for Bucky and Tony. 

   “Just. Find. Her,” he demanded. “I’ll be right back.” 

   And as he walked away, Tony yelled, “That’s coming off of your paycheck!”

 

Meanwhile, you were with two men, one in each side, grabbing your arms with strength, not aware that you could turn their minds to dust if you wished to. You didn’t work many missions in public. In fact, you weren’t officially an Avenger. You were more of a… consultant when things went sideways. 

   You got thrown to the floor. “Ouch! Rude,” you said. 

   You looked around you. You were in a slaughterhouse, and you were sure you were sitting in a pool of blood. Dead animals surrounded you, hanging on the walls; but on the floor, there were many women and even children. 

   Your blood boiled in rage. 

   “You got a storm coming, guys,” you stated. “Just warning ya.” 

   One of them got down to see you straight to the face. Then, harshly, he grabbed your face and turned it for you to face a certain point in the slaughterhouse: two women, in front of each other, dead, hanging like they were animals. 

   “I suggest you don’t give me any trouble… if you don’t want to end up like them.” 

   You held the urge to puke inside. 

   The one behind him laughed, and they walked away, grinning. When they were gone, you began turning, feeling the animal blood soak your pants. 

   Most of them were women under their thirties; but there were teenage girls, little boys and girls. Bruises in their legs, black eyes, infected wounds. 

   “Hello,” you said, but no one answered. “I’ll help you get out of here, I promise.” 

   As no one answered, you did something you didn’t enjoy and weren’t very proud of: read their minds. 

   You didn’t like any of the things you saw. 

   A few didn’t speak English, others couldn’t speak from the trauma. At least four girls were pregnant. 

   “You have superpowers,” you heard a child’s voice. 

   You opened your eyes. A boy had spoken: his arm had an open wound, a line that went from his shoulder to his elbow. He was pale and sweating. He was being held by another boy who was bleeding from his cheek. 

   “Josh, right?” you said. “And Tyler.” Both of them nodded. “Lila?” You called.  

   “That’s me,” a little girl responded. 

   You nodded. “And Katerina.” 

   “Me,” a teenager with a Russian accent responded. 

   “Okay, okay. Lila,” the brown-skinned girl looked at you. “This is going to be a little scary, but I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” 

   The dark plasm was a method to get your powers across. Unlike Wanda, the manifestation of your powers never left your hands, which made it easier to manipulate your surroundings and your enemies. 

   You took a deep breath, a plasmatic black orb forming in each of your hands, tied behind your back. It took strength, but you managed to help Lila stand with your powers until she managed to balance herself. The hostages looked at the scene, stunned. 

   “You good?” You asked and Lila nodded. “Turn around.” 

   She did as told and you got to see the knot that kept her hands tied: sloppy, easy to undo… if you weren’t tied as well. 

   You squinted, managing to take a better look at the fishing knot. You pulled a robe from the core and got to work. It took you at least three minutes to undo it, and when you did, you lost balance and fell, your cheek flat to the floor and getting animal blood all over your face. 

   Lila helped you sit straight. “Are you okay?” She asked you.  

   You swallowed, hard, burrying the nausea in your stomach. “You’ve been here for… what? Weeks? And you’re asking me if I’m okay?” 

   “Hm… Yes?” 

   You sighed. “Can you untie me?” 

   “I think so.” 

   It took Lila at least ten minutes to undo the knot, but she managed to do it. You got up, rubbing your wrists. You wiped the blood from your face with your hand, spilling it on the floor. 

   You crouched to see Lila to her face. “This is what we’re going to do.” You saw your digital watch and took it off, giving it to Lila. “It’s 7:45pm. If I’m not back when the clock hits 8:00pm, you run. You hear me? You get everyone up and run.” 

   Lila nodded. “Okay.” 

   “Good.” 

   You went to where the women were hanging by their clothes. You took a breath, feeling your eyes turning black and channeled your powers, black orbs of plasma forming in your hands. The women levitated and when they were off the hook, you carefully placed them on the ground. 

   “When was she killed?” You asked, touching the belly of a woman with blonde hair. You closed her blue eyes. 

   “A few minutes before you came in,” Lila answered. 

   “That was fifteen minutes ago… Okay. Change of plans: if I’m not back in five minutes, you get everyone out of here. Who else can help?” 

   “I can,” Katerina offered. 

   She was the first of a few. Tyler left his friend lying on the floor and offered to help, Lila helping him get up. 

   You stood in front of the door and opened it with your abilities. The two men from before were there. One pulled out his gun, not allowing himself to feel shock while the other stood there, frozen. 

   You made the man with the gun shoot the other in the legs, one in each knee. You grabbed the gun from him and made the shot yourself, shooting him in the same spots. You could hear scared shouts from the hostages.

   You kicked the gun to a side.

   “Bitch!” 

   You didn’t pay attention. Instead, you searched him, not caring about causing the man pain. 

   You found a phone. 

   You immediately dialed one of the two numbers you knew by heart. 

   “Avengers Compound. How may I assist you?” You heard FRIDAY. 

   “FRIDAY, it’s me, (Y/N). Where in the fuck are those Avengers you speak of? Direct me to Steve, or Tony, or whoever is around.” 

   “Yes, ma’am.” 

   “I’ll be right back,” you told Lila and walked carefully. You opened a door, leading to a hallway full of them. You opened them all, and in one, you heard shouting. 

   A man hitting another. 

   You pushed him so hard against a wall you heard bones crushing. 

   “Babe, is that you?” Steve asked. “Where are you? What’s happening?” 

   You opened the door at the end of the hall. Immediately, a group of people pointed guns at you and began shooting. You stopped all bullets, your eyes as dark as jet, and used them to counterattack, everyone but the head of the operation crashing to the ground. 

   “Love, I’m gonna have to put you on hold.” 

   You left the phone on the desk of the man, levitating him and bringing him to you, his face looking down at you in fear. 

   “How do I get out of here?” you inquired, choking him. 

   With barely a breath inside his lungs, he pointed at the door at the other end of the hallway. 

   You threw him across the hall, his own body opening the door and taking it down. Faces were peeking out. 

   You grabbed the phone. “It’s a slaughterhouse,” you spoke, your voice heard above the scandal the Avengers had made on the other side of the line. “I don’t exactly know where we are. I’ll put you on speaker.” 

   “We got an address, (Y/N). We’re on our way to you,” Rhodey stated.

   “Get a bunch of paramedics. A dead woman is pregnant, and I think the baby is still alive.” You ran through the hall, telling the hostages to stay put. “Help is on its way!” 

   You went up a long set of stairs, reaching the main floor. It was an abandoned warehouse at the top, which reeked of dead animals and coagulated blood. A man and two women shot at you, you only missing one bullet that went through your leg, sending the others their way. 

   They fell. 

   The coast was clear.

   You felt vomit going up your throat, so when the Avengers found you, you were puking inside a wooden container with dead rats inside and bleeding from a leg. 

   “(Y/N), (Y/N),” Steve found you. “Babe.”

   You greeted him with a tired smile, feeling a drop of sweat go down your cheek. “Hey, handsome.” You coughed. “The… the hostages are…” You signed to the door behind you. “A woman is… She’s…”

   Tony, Rhodey, Bucky, Natasha, and Sam made their way downstairs, followed by a tactical team and paramedics. 

   “She needs to go to the hospital, Cap.” 

   Steve didn’t stop to think and proceeded to carry you bridal style out of there.

 

When you opened your eyes again, you were lying on a bed that felt like a marshmallow. Everything was white around you. The heart-rate beeping machine was there, and you saw an IV, the needle inside a vein in the back of your hand. 

   Steve was the first face you saw. 

   He was holding your right hand and had fallen asleep on top of it. He wasn’t wearing his Captain America attire, going for a simple white shirt. His hair was messy and had dark bags under his eyes. 

   You caressed his chin, feeling his beard against your thumb.

   “Hey, handsome,” you mumbled. “You’re crushing my hand.” 

   Steve yawned, but when he looked up and realised you were awake, he jumped from the chair he was sitting on and kissed you, his hands on your neck.  

   “How rancid is my breath?” You asked him, his forehead against you as you had a hand over his. 

   He snorted. “I was so worried about you,” he stated. “Why didn’t you wait for us to come?” 

   “I didn’t know how long we had. I was doing my job. I’m an Avenger.” 

   “An substitute. Besides, you got shot!” 

   “Details,” you said, making Steve roll his eyes. “How is the baby?” 

   “Good. They’re good. The doctor says you were very lucky.”     

   You sighed, relieved. “And the woman?” 

   Steve took a breath, and you read the news in his eyes before he could formulate the sentence. “Her baby didn’t make it either,” he informed you. “I’m sorry.” 

   You laid your head back. “Fuck,” you cursed. “I just thought…” 

   “I know,” he said, caressing your hand with his thumb. 

   “And the team?” 

   “Tony, Rhodey and Natasha are taking care of the hostages; dealing with the case. Tony was right: they were being trafficked, sold on the Deep Web.” 

   “Those sons of bitches,” you mumbled. “And Bucky and Sam?” 

   “Outside. Only family could enter…” 

   You nodded. “I think we should tell Bucky.”

   “Now?” 

   “Yeah.” 

   Steve shrugged. “Yeah, whatever you say,” he told you. “I’ll get them here.” 

   You waited for Steve as your mind went through everything that happened. You wanted to ask about Lila, Katerina, Josh, Tyler… You needed to know if they were healthy, and if the rest of the hostages were as well.

   Bucky and Sam entered. “Hey! Look who’s up!” Sam exclaimed. 

   “Hey, doll,” Bucky greeted you and hugged you. 

   “Hey.” 

   You hugged Sam as well. “How’re you feeling?” Bucky asked you. 

   You nodded. “I’m good, I’m good,“ you responded. "Hey, Buck?" 

   "Yeah?" 

   "We actually meant to ask you something.”

   Sam smiled, knowing where you two were coming from. “What?” 

   You looked at Steve, who was smiling. Sam put a hand over Bucky’s shoulder. “We want you to be the godfather of the baby.”

   Bucky gasped, covering his mouth with his metal hand. “What?!” 

   “Yeah!” You answered. “Our baby girl is going to need a lot of guidance if she’s going to be anything like me.” 

   “A girl?!” Steve exclaimed. “We’re having a girl?!” You could see his eyes watering. 

   “Surprise!” You replied, your cheeks hurting from so much smiling. You kissed Steve, your hands on his cheeks. 

   Steve then hugged his childhood bestie, Sam approaching you to embrace you as well. Then Bucky gave you a bear hug, shaking you up a little in the bed.  

   “Hey!” 

   In the door, stood Tony and Rhodey. “Hey, boys,” you waved at them. 

   Tony left a basket of flowers in a chair on the corner. “Hope you like tulips.” 

   “Definitely.” 

   Rhodey noticed you were all shaken up. “Are we interrupting something?” 

   “No, hm… (Y/N) told us we’re having a girl,” Steve announced. 

   Rhodey smiled. “A half-Asgardian, half-serum-soldier girl? I’d like to see you two handle that,” Tony said. 

   The boys stayed there until Natasha caught up with you. She brought you up to speed on the state of the mission, and what the plan with the hostages was. You kept one hostage in mind, but she was safe now, so you could worry about her in the morning. 

   Right now, all that mattered was that you were safe and surrounded by people you loved, expecting a little one that would also be loved by every single person in that hospital room. 


End file.
